


Zur Sonne / Zur Freiheit

by theskew



Series: Sommerchallenge 2019 [7]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: Rating: P12?Team: SchwarzPrompt: Angst: Unerwarteter Rückfall – für michGenre: AngstWarnungen: Krebs.Länge: 500WA/N: Yay, Angst!





	1. Zur Sonne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: P12?  
> Team: Schwarz  
> Prompt: Angst: Unerwarteter Rückfall – für mich  
> Genre: Angst  
> Warnungen: Krebs.  
> Länge: 500W  
> A/N: Yay, Angst!

Es hatte sich genauso angefühlt wie damals, als der Anruf gekommen war. Sogar die Situation war ähnlich gewesen wie damals, vor einigen Jahren. Irgendein Wochentag war es gewesen, ein normaler, kein Freitag, und er hatte gerade zu Abend gegessen, als sein Telefon geklingelt hatte.  
Heute war Dienstag, das wusste er noch, weil er vorgestern Abend mit Boerne gekocht hatte, wie sie das manchmal sonntags machten. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass er heute gerade erst nach Hause gekommen war und noch nicht ans Abendessen gedacht hatte.  
  
Es passierte nicht selten, dass sein Vater ihn anrief, wenn Thiel gerade eigentlich überhaupt keine Zeit hatte. Oder keine Lust. Trotzdem hob er ab. Damals hatte er sein Handy klingeln lassen, bis es aufhörte und nur Sekunden später von vorne begann, woraufhin er murrend abgehoben hatte. Und es war wichtig gewesen, viel zu wichtig, und seit diesem Tag ließ er sein Handy nicht mehr aus den Augen und beantwortete jeden Anruf. Manche Momente prägten einen. Dieser ganz besonders stark.  
  
„Frank“, sagte Herbert nur und Thiel hatte sich sofort hinsetzen müssen. Es war dieser Tonfall, dieser gottverdammte Tonfall, den er bei seinem Vater nur ein einziges Mal gehört hatte. Damals, vor einigen Jahren. Als aus einer etwas zu lange dauernden Bronchitis plötzlich so viel mehr geworden war.  
  
„Frank.“ Herbert rang nach Worten. „Die haben wieder was entdeckt. In der Lunge. Drei Stück.“  
  
Thiel wollte etwas sagen, er wollte wirklich, aber er brachte keine Silbe heraus.  
  
Er war wieder da. Der Krebs war wieder da.  
  
Damals war die Sache einfacher gewesen. Weder Herbert noch er selbst hatten sonderlich viel über das Thema gewusst und die Diagnose war zwar ein Schock gewesen, aber nur im ersten Moment. Mit einem kleinen Tumor wurde die moderne Medizin ja wohl fertig, gar kein Grund zur Sorge.  
Dann hatte Thiel den Fehler gemacht und sich Wissen angelesen. Boerne hatte ja so ein paar schlaue Bücher in seinem Angeberbüro stehen, da hatte er sich ein paar ausgeliehen. „Das Bronchialkarzinom“ hatte ihm weitergeholfen, der Rest war zu wissenschaftlich gewesen, aber es hatte vollkommen ausgereicht. Ein Glück, dass sein Vater nur einen Tag später operiert worden war, sonst hätte Thiel wohl ihnen beiden die Situation vollkommen zur Hölle gemacht.  
Und als Herbert wieder aufgewacht war, war der Krebs weg gewesen und die Normalität war schneller wieder eingekehrt, als Thiel „Bronchialkarzinom“ überhaupt aussprechen konnte.  
  
Diesmal war es schlimmer.  
Diesmal wusste Thiel, welche Ausmaße Krebs annehmen konnte. Diesmal wusste er auch, dass sein Vater nicht nur einen, sondern gleich drei Knoten in der Lunge hatte und dass das gar nichts gutes verhieß. Und er wusste, wie es um die Chancen bei Patienten mit Rezidiven stand.  
  
Thiel fühlte sich leer. Er fühlte sich leer, als er Boerne schweigend im Hausflur stehen ließ. Er fühlte sich leer, als er sich auf sein altes Fahrrad schwang und in Richtung Uniklinikum fuhr. Er fühlte sich leer, endlos leer, bodenlos, als er die Tür zu Herberts Zimmer öffnete.  
  
Und der Blick, mit dem er begrüßt wurde, sagte ihm deutlich, dass es Herbert nicht anders ging.


	2. Zur Freiheit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: P16?  
> Team: Schwarz  
> Prompt: Angst: Keine weiteren Schmerzmittel mehr möglich – für mich  
> Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort-ish?  
> Warnungen: Krebs.  
> A/N: Ich hab ganz vergessen, wie viel Spaß ich an Angst eigentlich habe. :)

Die Ärzte bestätigten Thiels Vermutungen. Diesmal besiegte man den Krebs nicht mit einer einfachen Operation. Diesmal waren es drei Knoten statt einem und das hieß, dass Metastasen im Spiel waren, und das schrie nach einer Chemotherapie.  
  
Herbert ging es nicht gut. Thiel wusste, dass sein Vater jemand war, der viel aktiv sein musste, um richtig glücklich zu sein. Krank sein und tatenlos rumliegen war nichts, was Herbert machte. Oder mochte. Und trotzdem lag er eben so tatenlos herum, mehrere Wochen lang, ohne sich zu beschweren und ohne zu protestieren. Krebs hin oder her, aber viel eher war es dieser Gemütszustand, der Thiel zusetzte.  
Natürlich lag es auch an der Chemo. Das hatte er gelesen und das hatten ihm die Ärzte auch nochmal erklärt. Aber da war noch etwas anderes. Da steckte mehr dahinter. Wenn er ehrlich war, wirkte es fast so, als hätte Herbert aufgegeben.  
  
Thiel war in dieser Zeit ständig bei ihm und versuchte, ihn irgendwie aufzubauen. Es klappte erst in dem Moment, in dem die Ärzte ihm Bescheid gaben, dass die Chemo anschlüge und dass man wohl doch bald operieren könne. Dass man den Krebs vielleicht ein zweites Mal besiegen könne.  
In diesem Moment erwachte Herberts Kämpfergeist wieder zum Leben. Ein bisschen jedenfalls, denn der Haarausfall hatte begonnen und er hatte trotz Schmerzmitteln starke Schmerzen, aber die Besserung war greifbar und Herbert wie auch Thiel selber klammerten sich mit Leib und Seele an dem Gedanken fest.  
  
An einigen dieser Tage war Thiel einige Stunden lang damit beschäftigt, jemanden zu finden, der seinem Vater ein paar mehr Schmerzmittel geben konnte, aber wen er auch fragte, die Antwort war immer gleich. Herbert bekäme bereits die Maximaldosis, bis zur Operation wolle man ihn nicht weiter sedieren. Man könne leider nichts tun. Thiel gab sein bestes, sich nicht darüber aufzuregen.  
  
Die Tage bis zur Operation kamen Thiel unendlich lang vor. Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie Herbert sich fühlte. Ihn selber fraß die Nervosität beinahe bei lebendigem Leibe auf, und um sein Leben ging es ja gar nicht. Nicht er war derjenige, der starb.  
  
***  
  
Thiel saß bereits auf seinem Stammplatz, als Herbert ins Zimmer gefahren wurde. Schlafend, natürlich, die Narkose wirkte ja noch.  
Die Schwester vertröstete ihn auf später, sie könne ihm noch nichts sagen, und Thiel platzte beinahe vor Nervosität.  
  
Es schien ihm dann doch gelungen zu sein, ein bisschen zu schlafen. Ein Klopfen an der Zimmertür weckte ihn auf. Kurz nach neun, verriet die Wanduhr.  
  
„Herr Thiel?“ Ein junger Arzt kam ins Zimmer. „Kann ich Sie kurz sprechen?“  
  
Thiel brummte verschlafen, folgte aber vor die Tür.  
  
„Herr Thiel, es ist so...“ Der Arzt zögerte kurz. „Die Operation ist nicht so gelaufen wie erhofft, wir haben nicht alles vom Tumor erwischt. Und auf der Bildgebung während der Operation haben wir eine weitere Metastase in der Leber entdeckt.“ Er räusperte sich. „Ich will ehrlich mit Ihnen sein: noch eine Operation würde Ihr Vater wahrscheinlich nicht überleben.“  
  
Thiel starrte ihn an. Sprachlos, wortlos.  
  
Der Arzt senkte den Kopf. „Wir verlegen Ihren Vater morgen auf die Palliativstation. Es tut mir leid.“


End file.
